Conventional pulse width modulation circuits often use comparators to define the leading edge, trailing edge or both edges of a desired pulse with reference to a ramp. One or both of the edges are thus defined by the comparator, whose output is then used to operate a latch or flip-flop circuit to produce a pulse whose width is modulated to the desired size. The three modes of modulation are denominated leading edge modulation (LEM), trailing edge modulation (TEM) and dual edge modulation (DEM). One problem that occurs is false triggering of the pulse-producing flip-flop when the ramp signal resets from the ramp portion to the rest portion. The overshoot as the ramp restores to the rest portion can ring and momentarily cross the fixed or variable reference level, thereby causing the comparator to sense a coincidence and falsely trigger the flip-flop during the rest portion before the ramp portion even begins. The variable reference such as supplied by a digital to analog converter (DAC) can also overshoot and ring sufficiently to cross the rest portion of the ramp signal and also falsely trigger the comparator and associated flip-flop. With one or both of the pulse edges subject to false triggering the accuracy and reliability of the system is always suspect.